Aizen
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Se contaba hace muchos años, que existieron dos amantes, esos amantes por años vivieron en la deshonestidad y en el orgullo familiar, logrando lastimarse mutuamente. Sin embargo, una serie de sucesos los hizo luchas por el amor mutuo que sentian, siendo la joven Nico quien diera el primer paso. Realmente no le había pensado un Summary, pero gusten pasar. [NicoMaki] [One-Shot]


**Notas al final, disfruten.**

* * *

Hace muchos años en el gran Reino de Otonokizaka, un lugar que sin darse cuenta fue borrado del mapa, ahí se solía contar un cuento, uno del cual se trataba de dos amantes, quienes habían logrado superar sus adversidades gracias al gran amor mutuo que ambos se profanaban, lo primero que se mencionaba antes de contarlo era:

" _Sí dos personas que realmente se aman, serán bendecidas por el Dios Aizen, otorgándoles unos collares de plata, con una joya preciosa en ellos."_

Aquel cuento o mito existió, a pesar de que la gente siguiera murmurando cosas sobre que eso realmente no nunca había existido, dando excusas como que el amor verdadero no era existente, que solo eran inventos de personas desesperadas por un poco de afecto.

Pero la realidad fue otra, solo pocas personas sabían que aquello fue verdadero.

Ellos o mejor dicho, ellas no podían estar juntos por varios motivos, ella era una princesa, futura heredera del trono y la otra, era solamente una sirvienta, encargada a servirle a la realeza, pero sobre todo, ambas eran chicas.

En su pasada realidad, las chicas solamente salían o se casaban con los varones por el bien social, para engendrar herederos y en algunos casos, solo cederles el poder a los príncipes, futuros reyes.

La princesa, cuyo nombre era Maki Nishikino, tenía un bello cabello de color rojizo intenso, largo hasta la altura de los hombros además de ser ligeramente ondulado; sus ojos eran levemente rasgados, acompañados por un hermoso color amatista y ni que se diga, a pesar de que pocas veces sonreía, era una gran sonrisa, su tez era hermosa, blanca y suave, también era alta de estatura y con un cuerpo esbelto, algo que muchas chicas de su edad envidarían.

Mientras que, la chica que servía para la realeza no se quedaba atrás, su cabello azabache era muy sedoso al tacto, parecía brillar al reflejo del sol y era largo hasta llegar un poco más por debajo de la cadera; el color de sus ojos eran lo más llamativo, eran de un carmesí intenso y cautivador, de sonrisa brillante, su tez un poco morena a comparación de la princesa, pero eso no evitaba que fuera hermosa, baja de estatura y cuerpo menudo, su nombre era Nico Yazawa.

Ambas se conocían desde que eran pequeñas, en un inicio, la joven princesa no trataba bien de la otra chica, ya que solía ser demasiado caprichosa y egoísta con todos a su alrededor, pero con el tiempo, le fue abriendo paso en su corazón a Nico, tomándole cariño y respeto. Por otra parte, la joven azabache en un principio solo soportaba la mala actitud de la princesa, hasta que llegó el día en donde se enojó bastante y le gritó sus verdades, con ello gano que la otra la comenzará a respetar.

Todo había comenzado como un amor inocente, algo meramente infantil.

Con el paso de los años, ese amor infantil se fue agradando hasta el punto en el que ambas se habían distanciado por un largo tiempo para que la otra no descubriera los sentimientos "impuros" que se profanaban…

Un día, la mayor de ellas, Nico, no soportó más seguir encerrando esos sentimientos en la caja de pandora, incluso si pasaba lo peor —como ser condenada a muerte—, los liberó finalmente, lloró mientras los expresaba y su voz quedó ronca, pero sobre todo…

…se sintió libre por fin.

Los minutos mataban en esa habitación, Maki no sabía que responder, sabía que tenía sentimientos mutuos hacia esa chica de ojos carmesí, lo sabía muy bien y le hacía demasiado feliz saber que era correspondida, sin embargo, su honor y clase social se encontraba en juego, sus padres no dudarían en condenarla por esos sentimientos impuros que contaminaron su corazón. Elegir jamás había sido su mejor habilidad.

—…¿D-Dirás algo…?—la chica de ojos carmesí habló despacio y con voz baja, haciendo que Maki volteara de nuevo hacia su dirección—…Maki…

—….—desvió su mirada amatista hacia la ventana sin decir nada, sentía que si miraba los ojos carmesí de su compañera, se echaría a llorar.

 _«Bien, como quieras…»,_ frunció el ceño y se tallo los ojos evitando que sus lágrimas siguieran fluyendo.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Nico se marchó sin más y la joven chica pelirroja, se quedó sola, con una inmensa tristeza invadiéndola, comenzó a maldecir su falta de expresión emocional y a su razonamiento, por haberle ganarle otra vez a su corazón.

 _«Los días se transformaron en semanas, y las semanas en meses…»,_ masticó con tristeza Nico dejando salir un suspiro.

Ninguna se dirigía la mirada, ninguna había vuelto a hablar de aquel tomentoso día, todo iba de acuerdo al ciclo de la vida; ella era solamente una princesa melancólica y la otra era una silenciosa sirvienta. Hiriéndose mutuamente, repitiendo una y otra vez el dolor de la soledad en sus corazones, chocando contra el relámpago, escuchando la intensa lluvia y marchitando su amor mutuo.

Un año pasó y Nico desapareció por completo.

Se había marchado sin decirle a nadie más que su mejor amiga, Nozomi Tojo. Le explico la complicada situación en la que ella misma había provocado, se sentía emocionalmente cansada y solo necesitaba el calor familiar de su amada familia, la chica Nozomi la apoyo, consoló asimismo le deseo buen viaje y un enorme saludo a la familia Yazawa. Tiempo después, Maki se enteró de aquello y con desesperación le rogo a sus padres para que pudiera ir tras de ella, ellos preguntaron el por qué, por qué estaba tan desesperada por una simple sirvienta cuando tenía muchas en aquel castillo.

Cansada les gritó que era posiblemente la persona más importante para ella y antes de que la pudieran detener, corrió hacia el establo, donde sus dos mejores amigas —Eli Ayase y Umi Sonoda— le habían preparado un caballo para su fuga. Y así lo hizo, les dio una última despedida antes de marcharse a toda velocidad hacia el pequeño pueblo en donde la joven Yazawa solía vivir con su familia, donde le había contado que solía hacer antes de llegar al reino y conocer a la familia Nishikino.

 _«Espero que Nico me pueda perdonar por todo esto, sé perfectamente que también fue culpa mía en aquel entonces»,_ pensó Maki mientras seguía cabalgando con la mirada fija hacia el norte.

Llegó al susodicho pueblo, se detuvo solamente para preguntar si conocían a la familia Yazawa y en donde se encontraba, una amable anciana le respondía todas sus dudas, esto alegró un poco su corazón y con vivida llama de esperanza fue a ese lugar, cuyo lugar una vez llegó, estaba escondido gracias a la hermosa forestación que le rodeaba, le daba un aspecto muy misterioso. El hogar era de un piso, por fuera parecía que solo habían 3 habitaciones y además se encontraba un majestuoso caballo azabache, seguramente perteneciente del padre de Nico.

Ella bajo de su caballo, amarrándolo en un árbol que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de aquella casa, sacudió un poco el polvo que se había pegado a su vestido, lo bueno es que no era de esos vestidos incomodos que solía usar para las ceremonias de sus padres, sino que era uno que cualquier campesina usaría para comodidad. La princesa de Otonokizaka trato de regularizar su respiración antes de dirigirse a aquella puerta, la puerta que la separaba del amor de su vida.

 _«He llegado demasiado lejos como para volverlo a estropear, esta es mi última oportunidad.»,_ pensó Maki viendo con determinación el hogar Yazawa.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar detrás de ella se escuchó el sonido de ramas moviéndose y hojas secas siendo aplastadas, con algo de medio se dio media vuelta, asombrándose de lo que veía:

—…N-Nico…—susurró aun atrapada en la admiración, de repente en sus lágrimas comenzaron a formarse lagrimas—…Nico…

— ¿M-Maki? ¿Qué haces aquí…? — preguntó la mayor, quien miraba con el ceño fruncido a su princesa, eran contadas las veces en la cual Maki había salido del reino— ¿No deberías estar en Otonokizaka?

Salió de su asombro la pelirroja, carraspeando antes de contestar:

— He venido por ti, Nico. — dijo con seguridad en su voz y mirando a Nico con determinación — ¿Dejarías que me explicará…?

—…P-Pero, pensé que tú ya lo habías decidido ese día, no puedes simplemente llegar y arruinar la poca paz que tengo. — contestó enojada Yazawa, cruzándose de brazos— Las cosas no funcionan así, Maki.

 _«Demonios, no pensé que esto se fuera complicar aún más. »_ , pensó Maki empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

— Eso lo sé Nico, solo quiero que me dejes explicarte porque no conteste a tus sentimientos, créeme que alejarnos no era lo que yo deseaba, escúchame, por favor — rogó con voz suplicante, realmente la pelirroja estaba por entrar a la desesperación.

Nico no sabía realmente en qué pensar, se confesó pero el silencio de Maki la rechazó, cuando por fin había decidido olvidarse de ella, viaja hasta el pequeño pueblo en donde su familia vive y le suplica que deje que se explique, esto definitivamente le traerá dolor de cabeza después.

— Esta bien, pero te advierto que esta es la única y última oportunidad que tienes, Maki. — respondió a la súplica de la princesa, dejando salir un suspiro.

— Bien…antes que nada, Nico, yo también te amo, lo he hecho desde hace años y en verdad lamento no decírtelo en su tiempo, pero… — detuvo su relato tratando de que su voz siguiera firme, de su cuello tomo un pequeño collar de oro con una piedra amatista en el —…sabes que soy la princesa de Otonokizaka, lo sabes y también sabes que el que una chica ame a otra es tabú para la mayoría del reino, incluso si éramos amantes en secreto, tenía miedo de que no sepa controlar mis impulsos de abrazarte delante de los demás…

—…Maki…—murmuró asombrada Nico, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas al escucharla.

—…para mantenernos a salvo, permití que nos alejáramos, fue demasiado doloroso para mí también...hasta que me enteré por Eli que te habías ido del reino, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste, Nico…? — cuestiono un poco resentida al recordar aquel detalle —…al menos, una carta…

— …Hubiera sido más difícil irme del reino si me despedía de ti, incluso si era a través de una carta, Maki — dijo con melancolía la chica de ojos carmesí, mirando hacia el cielo— Aún más porque no sabía que expresión pondrías.

— De todas maneras, antes de llegar y aún estaba en Otonokizaka, pensaba que ahora si finalmente te había perdido, incluso cuando tu habías dado el primer paso. — suspiró la princesa antes de pasar una de sus manos por su cabello rojizo, revolviéndolo un poco — Así que me arme de valor, fui hacia la alcoba de mis padres, les rogué para que me dejaran buscarte, ellos me contestaron que no eras importante y eso me hizo enojar bastante…

— ¿no importante…? ¡Ya verán esos reyes de pacotilla! — exclamó enojada y con un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo.

— Bueno, luego de eso les confesé que eras la persona más importante para mí, la cara de papá se puso furiosa y antes de que me dijera algo, llegue al establo, donde Eli y Umi me habían preparado un caballo, creo que ellas ya sabían que esto pasaría… — entrecerró los ojos recordando ese momento— Sí, ellas ya sabían que esto ocurría, luego de ello llegue a este pueblo y una amable anciana me dijo dónde está tu casa.

— ¿Eso es todo? — preguntó Nico, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en sus labios.

— Ehh…¿Sí? — respondió confundida Maki.

 _«Sí que es densa…»_ , pensó la pelinegra acortando la distancia entre ellas.

Sin decir nada, Nico abrazo a la chica alta, siendo inmediatamente correspondida por esta, a los pocos segundos comenzó a sollozar, incapaz de poder detener aún esas lágrimas que había guardado hace un año ya. Maki por su parte al oírla, se encontraba acariciando su largo cabello negro y abrazándola aún más.

Habían pasado minutos o tal vez hasta horas, pero aún no habían desasido el abrazo, no lo harían cuando por fin ambas se tenían mutuamente, incluso si habían tardado años en declararse a la otra, incluso si habían tenido que sufrir tanto, ya no habría nada que les pudiera separar.

 _«Deseo poder estar juntas por la eternidad, no lo puedo seguir negando, eso es lo que en verdad desea y anhela mi corazón. Poder estar con ella me hace muy feliz, demasiado que incluso es imposible sentirme así, verla sonreír es hermoso y jamás me cansaría de ello »_

 _«No sé realmente que nos reparará de ahora en adelante, realmente no lo sé ya que no predico el futuro, pero se perfectamente que no quiero que esto termine algún día. Hemos sufrido en el pasado, presente y posiblemente en un futuro, mientras estemos juntas podremos con cualquier cosa, este deseo será mi más grande anhelo.»_

Como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, una gran paz las comenzó a rodear, una tuene aura de color blanco y sin darse cuenta, unos collares a juego color plata con joyas preciosas aparecieron en sus cuellos.

— Esto es gracioso —comenzó a reír alegremente Nico separándose lo suficiente para poder ver el rostro de su amor— Estamos brillando jeje

— Lo sé…—sonrío también, notando un collar en el cuello de su pelinegra, lo tomo con cuidado— Es un lindo collar, Nico.

— El tuyo también lo es, parece que van a juego, podría incluso jurar que no estaban ahí antes —comento la mencionada observando el collar de su contraria.

Luego de ello, ambas decidieron buscar un lugar alejado del reino, evitando que encontrasen a la ex-princesa del Reino de Otonokizaka. El tiempo pasó, en el cual seguían enfrentando alguno que otra adversidad, pero siempre juntas, de igual manera, la familia Nishikino en ese entonces había desistido con la búsqueda de la heredera, dieron una mentira blanca para el reino y estos estuvieran tranquilos.

Aun así, las amigas y amigos más cercanos de ambas chicas habían recibido una carta, diciéndoles que había pasado, como se encontraban y mandando saludos.

8 años después, los nombres Nico Yazawa y Maki Nishikino habían sido borrados completamente de aquel reino, no existía registro sobre alguna de las dos, era como si jamás hubieran existido.

Sin embargo, en el fondo de un gran y hermoso bosque se encontraba un pequeño santuario, sus collares a juego se encontraban en una pequeña caja, posando al pie de ese santuario con una pequeña leyenda:

" _El amor eterno es quien jamás nos abandono…"_

* * *

 ***Aizen: Dios del amor según la mitología japonesa, realmente no busque tan a fondo del tema lol**

 **Primero que nada, esto lo escribí gracias a que mi maestra de comprensión nos dejo hacer un cuento. Me fue inevitable escribir sobre ellas dos, así que como quería que alguien más la pudiera disfrutar, decidí subirla acá.**

 **Segundo, quienes leen mi Crossover "Un mundo para nosotras dos" he subido actualización, algo corta pero ahí esta. Por si no sabes de que va el crossover, te lo explicare aquí:**

 **Akuma no Riddle (Riddle Story of Devil) x Love Live! (primera generación solamente), trata de como sería el mundo cuando un grupo de _asesinas_ conoce a un grupo de _School Idols_. No es algo realmente serio, tendrá sus momentos ya sean cómicos, extraños o románticos entre las distintas parejas de cada Anime/Manga, rivales o no, lolis, pelirrojas, timidas, ricachonas y bellezas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
